The Meloncholy of Detective Haku Yowane
by NeonClockwork
Summary: -Based on the song by OwataP- Haku is a detective who's become bored with the ho-hum cases she's asked to solve. But when she wins a trip to a secluded island manor, she gets her wish for an interesting case.  Character Death, KAIMEI marriage  minor
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Haku Yowane. I am an ordinary, humble, detective who works secretly outside of town with my (not so) perky assistant, Neru Akita._

Haku sighed as she looked at her door. Someone had vandalized her nameplate, again. The vandal had inserted a 'u' between the 'o' and 'w', written 'hi' over the 'a' and added an 'r' at the end, effectively changing 'Yowane' to 'You Whiner'. She got out a hankercheif and began scrubbing the marker off to the best of her ability. The result was less than satifactory, but it'll do for now, she decided.

She sat down at her desk and pulled out her current case file. Some pervert wanted to know the breast size of local celebrity, Miku Hatsune.

_The mystery is solved. 'Miku's boo*s are b-cups.' _She wrote. As she went to write more, she was interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

"Oh? Someone's coming." She said to herself.

_Ah, the people who depend on me..._

Two women walked in. One she recognized as a friend of Neru's, Rin Kagamine, the other, a pink haired woman she had never met.

"Detective Haku Yowane, I presume?" The Kagamine girl asked.

"You presume correctly. How may I help you?"

"Miss Yowane, I would like for you to investigate my brother, Len. I am worried he is cheating on his girlfriend." Rin said, handing her a photograph of a boy who looked a lot like her.

"Miss Yowane, I would like you to investigate the dissapearance of my pet cat." The pink haired woman said, handing Haku a photograph as well.

_Requesting an infidelity investigation, or search for a pet cat..._

"Miss...?"

"Megurine. Luka Megurine."

"Miss Megurine, you do know this is a picture of Miku Hatsune in a cat costume, right?"

"Oh, is it? I was almost certain this was my pet cat."

_Casefile 31600 - The victim, Luka Megurine, doesn't seem to be 'all there'._

Haku sighed again, taking both photographs. "In the name of my grandfather, I shall solve these cases." She promised. "Leave your contact information on the back of these photos, and I shall contact you if I find anything out."

Once she was sure the clients were gone, she threw the papers behind her and flopped backwards into her chair.

_Ah, someday, I will, bluntly, entirely, easily, in a sweep, resolve unsolved cases. I'll appear on the front page of the paper with a smile, yeah!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Say, if I happen to win a prize and join a tour for free..._

"Step right up and win a prize! Everyone's a winner!" A ponytailed man shouted loudly.

"Grand prize! A super secret tour!" A drill-haired girl standing next to him added.

"Teto, its not a secret if you tell everyone what it is."  
>"I just said tour, Ted. I didn't say <em>where<em>."

The two had attracted the attention of Haku, who decided to take a chance.

"I'll take a whack at it." She said, handing over some money.

"Alright Teto, you heard the nice lady! Spin, spin, spin!"

The girl, Teto, spun the little thing and a small gold ball rolled out. The attendants cheered.

"YOU'VE WON!" The boy said excitedly.

"Well, yeah, you said everyone's a winner..." Haku pointed out, a bit taken aback at his sudden outburst.

"No, no! You won the grand prize!" The girl said, bouncing up and down. "Two tickets to a super secret tour to a super secret location.

"Super secret, eh?" Haku said, taking the tickets. _Sounds like a great place for a mystery... _

"Thank you, and have a nice day!" The two said happily!

"So, a super secret tour, huh?" Neru said, not looking up from her phone. "I suppose you want to go look for mysteries, or something."

"Correct, my perky assistant!" Haku said, not noticing the glares Neru shot her when she said 'perky'. "If it is so super secret, then one can naturally assume that it would attract the makings of a proper mystery!"

"Alright, alright. Calm your tits." Neru said, causing Haku to look down in confusion. "When do we go?"

_Say, if the stage is a foreign residence on a solitary island and a shady host greets me..._

"Alright, here we are!" The travel attendant said. "Enjoy your stay!"

As everyone got off, Neru whispered to Haku. "I don't trust that woman, the attendant."

"Why not?"

"She kept looking at us funny, and there was a stack of Yuri-magazines underneath her seat. Maybe she was one of those obsessive types."

Haku looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, the brunette _was _giving them a funny look. She also noticed that she was holding a graphic novel entitled _Magnet_, which featured two women in a suggestive embrace while butterflies danced in the background.

"Your right." Haku said, looking back at her assistant. "She is suspicious."  
>"Yeah, or she's waiting for us to start making out."<p>

The tour group approached the large doors of the manor. It was vaguley reminicent of the Victorian-era masions in Europe and America. It certainly seemed out of place in an island near Japan.

The doors opened to reveal a nearly naked man. Nearly, in this case meaning 'wearing nothing but a blue loin cloth'.

A few gasps were heard, and the brunette tour guide fainted. The stranger completely ignored this and extended a hand to the group, which (unsurprisingly) noone took.

"It must be cold outside, isn't it?" He asked. "Come in and take a rest."

The group entered, making sure to stay a safe distance from the man. The brunette had woken up and was mumbling something about mind-bleach.

_Say, if a typhoon suddenly hits there with full force, and we can't go anywhere or use phones..._

"This is the 89th typhoon this year, and its currently headed toward the mainland!" A green haired girl said. From what Haku gathered, she was a weathergirl at the local news station, and she had decided to bring an intern along so she could brodcast from the manor. "I'd suggest staying home for the next twenty-four hours to avoid getting caught in-"

The girl was interrupted by a large crash and a power outage.

"Huh, I guess it was closer than I thought." She said. The intern shrugged, causing her bright red ahoge to bounce up and down.

"No matter!" The loincloth wearing man said. "I have a generator, for just this kind of thing." He skipped off (yes, skipped.) to another room, and after a few minutes the lights came back on, though slightly dimmer. He skipped back and smiled proudly. "Ta-da!"

Haku stepped forward. "Sir, do you have a phone? I'd like to call my brother and make sure he gets home safely."

The bluenette nodded. "Of course, its right out there, in the foyer." Haku nodded her thanks and made her way to the phone. She picked it up, but there was no dial tone. It was an older phone, the kind with a rotary dial, so Haku figured it didn't have one. She went to dial her brother's phone, but was rewarded with the 'out of service' signal. "Darnit. I hope Dell's okay." She mumbled, before trying her sister, Deruko, and her other brother, Hakuo, with the same result. She made her way back to the dining hall.

"The phones are out, everyone." she announced. "I guess we're stuck here until the storm passes."

"Oh, too bad." The host said. "Well, then, lets start the tour." He walked off, with the group following. Haku brought up the rear, and noticed one of the guests, a man with purple hair divulge from the group and sneak around the corner. She made a mental note (she lost her notebook... again.) to keep an eye on him later.

_Say, if there's a treasure legend..._

"... and so, it was my great, great, great, great, great, (inhale) great, great, _great _grandfather, Kyle Shion the third, who stole the treasure from the British pirates, and buried it somewhere on this island." The host said, as Haku joined the rest of the tourists. At the mention of the word 'treasure' mumbles and whispers spread throughout the guests.

_Say, if a game starts suddenly... _

"So, do you think the treasure is still around here?" Rin finally said. The host laughed.

"I highly doubt it, that was long ago." He put a hand to his chin. "But if there was... ah, follow me, everyone!" He said, walking farther down the hallway. He stopped at a door and took out an old key. (From where, nobody knew. Or really wanted to know...) He opened the door and lead them inside.

"This was Kyle Shion III's personal study. And this..." he walked over to the desk. "is his treasure map." Everyone crowded around the desk, and Haku couldn't help but notice the sound of cameraphones taking pictures. The host however seemed oblivious to this.  
>"Alright, alright." He said, smiling. "Enough about silly treasure legends, I believe its time for dinner."<p>

Dinner went on without much action, and the guests got intoduced with eachother. She found out that the redhead intern was Miki, the Yuri-loving tour guide was Meiko, and the purple man was Dr. Kamui, a scientist.

The crazy pink-haired lady, Luka, was also there, along with the singer Miku Hatsune. The weathergirl was Gumi. SeeU, a Korean tourist, and a rather bored looking girl named Lily rounded out the group.

After the dinner and introduction, the guests retired to their rooms, Haku and Neru going to Haku's room to discuss the events.

"Neru, have you noticed anything strange about anyone here?" Haku asked after shutting and locking the door.

"You mean, besides the guy who spent all day in a loincloth, the tourguide that asked me how long I'd been your lover, and that pink-haired woman who insisted that Hatsune Miku was her cat? No. Not really."

"Hm... well that doctor certainly seemed odd. When Mr. Shion went to start the tour, I noticed him sneaking away from the group. But when we went to the study, he was with us."

"He probably went to find some mind bleach. Everytime loincloth stood up, we all got a good look at his unmentionables..." Neru shuddered.

"Speaking of Mr. Loincloth, did you get a good picture of that map in his ancestor's study?"  
>"Yeah, me and everyone else in that group. Those dipwads think that treasure is real."<p>

"You don't?"

Neru shrugged. "Not really. It was probably just some stunt to make this place seem like more than a nutcase parading around in a curtain. " She thought about it. "But if it _was_ real, I suppose it'd make for a good mystery."

"Now you're talking."

"But, I'm sure everyone else thinks the same thing. We'd best be on our toes. Everyone here seems a few fries short of a kiddie meal."

"You don't think they're dangerous, do you?"

Neru stood up and made her way to the door. "You never can tell, Haku. You never can tell."


	3. Chapter 3

_Say, if the members are in a foul mood..._

-That night-

Neru was walking down to the kitchen to get a snack before retiring. She hadn't eaten dinner (she didn't eat anything made by a naked man) so she was pretty hungry. She entered the kitchen to find Rin digging through the refridgerator.

"Hey, Rin" Neru said, making her way to the cupboard.

"Oh, good evening, Neru. I'm guessing you didn't eat dinner either?"  
>"Nope. But can you really blame me?"<p>

Rin chuckled. It wasn't her usual bubbly laugh, it was much darker. It gave Neru goosebumps. "No, I suppose not. I was afraid I'd find a hair in mine. If ya' know what I mean..."

Neru didn't see Rin inching toward a drawer, and pull something out...

Neru made a gagging noise and turned around. "Oh, gross Rin. That's-" she gasped. Rin was holding a butcher knife at Neru's abdomen, and she looked like she was going to use it.

Neru looked at her friend. "R-rin... what are you doing...?" she managed to spit out.

Rin pulled the knife away and ran her finger doen the blade. "Oh, nothing..." She said, nonchalantly.

Neru backed towards the doorway. "Oh-okay... well... goodnight." She turned and ran all the way back to her room, not caring about disturbing the others.

Back in the kichen, Rin put the knife in her belt. "Goodnight, Neru..." she chuckled again.

_Say, if I wake on the next morning to find the host was killed in his room..._

A scream echoed throughout the mansion, jolting Haku awake. She quickly pulled on her clothes, and ran to the source. She found Meiko unconcious, probably having fainted. She wasn't surprised as she looked at the scene in front of her. Lying facedown in a pool of blood was the host, Kaito Shion. In shaky writing, was 'Slave to Alchohol'. Scattered around him was a few bottles of sake, their liquid mixing with the hosts blood. She moved Meiko out to the hallway where the remaining people had gathered.

"Yes, well... it appears the host has been murdered during the night." She said. A few people gasped, and Neru glanced over at Rin.

"Please remain calm." She said. "I'm a detective, and I swear on the name of my grandfather, I shall solve this case. Until then, please remain in your rooms until I've talked to each of you."

The crowd dispersed, and Haku half carried, half dragged Meiko back to her room, and woke her up.

"Miss? Miss? Are you alright?" Haku asked as the tour guide woke up. "You have to tell me what happened. What did you see?"

"I... um..." she furrowed her brow, as she tried to focus. "I knocked on Kaito's door, to ask him when we should start the tour, but the door was open... I peeked in... and..."

"You fainted."

"Y-yeah... I... fainted."

"Were you and Mr. Shion close?"

"We were married. When I heard that the company I worked for was setting up a tour to his manor, I immediately volunteered myself. But, I never expected this..." she broke down and began to sob.

"_Goshuushousama-desu_. I'd like to offer my deepest sympathy." She said, patting the woman on the shoulder.

"T-thank you." Meiko said. Thinking back to the first time this horrible place entered her life. The day he had left to attend his fathers funeral on this very island. It was no secret that his family was very wealthy, and there were rumors that one of the children was going to kill the others on that island, and take their shares of the family fortune. She had always hated this place, and if it wasn't for what Kaito said to her, she never would have let him go.

_If I come back safe and sound, I promise, I'll marry you..._

Haku left the now-widow to mourn and made her way to the next room, where she was greeted by a worried Neru.

"Neru, whats the matter? You look like you've seen a gh-" she stopped herself. This wasn't the time or the place for that saying. "You look terrible."

Neru looked at the older woman. "I... I think I know who did it. Last night..." Haku held up a hand. "Not here. Lets go back to your room."

Once they were there, and the door secured, she motioned for Neru to continue. "W-well, last night, I went to the kitchen, 'cause I hadn't eaten dinner, y'know? And I ran into my friend Rin. The blonde haired girl." Haku nodded. She knew who Neru was talking about. "S-she was acting really weird, a-and... she p-p-pulled a knife on me..."

"She did what?" Haku said, surprised. Rin didn't look like the type to threaten anyone, let alone someone she was friends with.

"S-she had a knife... a butcher's knife, pointed at me... if I hadn't turned around... she would have stabbed me in the back..."

"You think that she would've?"

"I... I don't know. Rin's never done that before. It wasn't like her..."

Haku dug in her pockets for her notebook, only to remember that she had lost it.

"Er, you haven't seen my notebook, have you?"

"N-no, sorry. I'll keep an eye out for it, though."

"Thank you. Do you want to come with me to question the others?"  
>"Yeah..."<p>

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

So, the detective and her (not so) perky assistant finished questioning the other guests.

Gumi: "I was outside on the balcony. I was trying to predict when the storm would pass. Miki, my intern, can confirm this. She was with me."

Miki: "I was with Gumi all night. She had wanted to observe the storm, so we spent the night on a rain soaked balcony...ah-choo! Ugh... excuse me... I probably caught a cold..."

Luka: "Last night? I was playing with my pet cat.

Miku: "Last night? That pink-haired nutcase wanted me to stay with her. She thought I was a cat."

SeeU: "Oh, no. I wasn't wandering around. I was in my bedroom. I was practicing my Japanese. I'm not very good."

Rin: "Last night, huh? I spent the night in my room, oh, except I went downstairs to get a snack, cause I didn't eat dinner. Neru was down there too, she can confirm it."

Len: "Hm... Last night, I was practicing my gymnastics. I have a tournament when we get back, y'know..."

Gakupo: "No, I spent the night reading in the library. I heard one of the former owners was a scientist bent on attempting to reanimate the dead. Fasinating, isn't it?

Lily: "Last night? I was sleeping. These beds are comfy."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So, other than Dr. Kamui, Gumi, and Miki, all the guests remained in their bedrooms, or in Ms. Hatsune's case, Ms. Megurine's bedroom."

"What about Rin? I went back to my bedroom, and just left her in the kitchen. She could have killed Mr. Shion and then went back to bed."

"Ah, excellent deduction, Neru. You're right!" She said, scribbling in her notebook. (It was in a sock! Who would've guessed?) "I'm going to go search the other's rooms. Now that they've all gone to find the treasure, I can try to check their alibis. Do you want to come with? You still look a bit shaken."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll catch up with you soon." Neru said, digging in her suitcase and pulling out her phone charger.

"Alright, see you later..."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I skipped the marked for death scene for KAITO (since he's already dead), I changed Luka's, put Lily in place of Miku, and skipped Gakupo's altogether, since I still 'need' them. So I'm sorry if you were hoping the'd die, or something.

* * *

><p>It was later that evening, and Gumi was watching television, when she heard a knock at the door.<p>

"Oh? Someone at this time of night?" She said, getting up and walking to the door. She opened it and let out a gasp before falling to the ground, dead.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Len ran down the hall and hid behind a corner, bumping into Rin.

"Rin? What's up? Are you okay?" He asked.

"No. I'm not okay. This place gives me the creeps. Now that the owner is dead, its even worse."  
>"Rin, don't be a baby. It was all probably faked anyway. I heard that purple-haired guy talking about inerrogating Kaito to get him to reveal the location of the treasure. That jerk probabably set the whole thing up, so I played a little prank on him. Serves him right."<p>

Rin huffed. "I don't want to stay in a place like this. I'm going back to my room. And I'm not leaving it until all this is over." With that, she stomped off. Len shook his head. And peeked around the corner to see the Doctor's reaction. But he didn't get to see it, as he was killed as soon as his head went around it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rin walked down the hallway, listening for footsteps. She hated this feeling. Like she was being watched. Everytime she heard something, she took off running down the hallway.

Eventually she made it to her room, only to find the door locked. She dug in her pockets to find the key. She didn't notice the shadow creeping up behind her until it was too late.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Luka smiled to herself before whipping around.

"Hmph. I figured it was you. You're the one who killed the host weren't you? Well, you aren't going to kill me!" She threw something at her attacker and mumbled something, knocking them down. "See, I'm what they call a 'witch'. But I'm more than a spellcaster. I can also read minds. I know exactly what you want. And you know what? I'm in a merciful mood. So, I'm gonna tell you what you wanted to know before I kill you. Take that to hell with you."

As she went to strike the person down, she was met with a branch to the head, knocking her unconcious.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lily glared at her attacker. "What do you want from me, huh? Money? I didn't think so. You want to know what I found out about the treasure. Well, too bad. I'll take that to my grave. That is, if you have the guts too- ugh!" She grunted and went limp.

_Ah, the world is full of unreasonableness..._

* * *

><p>AN: FUUU. This is hard. I hate killing characters, but I wanted to do this story so badly. And it involves killing. *sigh*


	5. Chapter 5

The Meloncholy of Detective Haku Yowane...

Chapter 5

"Everyone, calm down. We aren't helping anything by squabbling." Haku said, sighing. Four more dead people, and on top of that, two more missing. Mr. Shion had been buried in the family graveyard, per Mrs. Shion's request, but what was she going to do about the others.

"There isn't any phone service, still." Miki said. "So, we can't exactly do much else."  
>"Besides, how do we know we aren't next?" Dr. Kamui pointed out.<p>

"How do we know the killer isn't in the room with us either?" SeeU said worriedly.

Haku began writing a list of those in attendance:

- Haku Yowane

- Neru Akita

- Kaito Shion

- Meiko Shion

- Miku Hatsune

- Rin Kagamine

- Len Kagamine

- Lily Masters

- Gumi Megpoid

- Miki Furukawa

- Luka Megurine

- Gakupo Kamui

- SeeU Park

Then, she put an 'x' next to everyone who had died, and underlined those missing:

- Haku Yowane

- Neru Akita

- Kaito Shion (X)

- Meiko Shion

- Miku Hatsune

- Rin Kagamine (X)

- Len Kagamine (X)

- Lily Masters (X)

- Gumi Megpoid (X)

- Miki Furukawa

- Luka Megurine

- Gakupo Kamui

- SeeU Park

"Alright. So here's the plan." She decided. "We'll split into groups. One group will search outside, and the other group will accompany me as we search the manor. Our main priority right now is to find Neru and Ms. Megurine."

"So, who goes where?" Miku asked.

"Mrs. Shion, Ms. Hatsune, you will accompany me. Ms. Furukawa and Ms. Park will go with Dr. Kamui. Does that sound good?" Everyone nodded and got into their groups.

"Remember, under _no_ _circmstance_ are you to split up or try to rescue Neru and Ms. Megurine on your own. Come find the other group first. Understood?" More nods, and the groups went their seperate ways.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

GROUP 1: Gakupo, SeeU, Miki

LOCATION: Manor Courtyard

"So, Dr. Kamui, what do you think is going on around here?" SeeU asked.

Gakupo looked up from the bushes he was searching in. "Well, as far as I can tell, someone is trying to get to Mr. Shion's treasure, and eliminating the competition."

"But why would they kill two helpless kids?" Miki asked, frowning.

"I don't know." Gakupo sighed. "Whoever did this, is obviously not in their right mind..."

"Are you a phychiatrist?" SeeU asked.

Gakupo chuckled. "No, Ms. Park. I'm a biochemist. Lately, I've been researching how do revive dead tissue. If all goes well, then we need not worry about reattaching severed limbs before a certain time limit."

"Do you think that could be applied to the murdered guests?" SeeU wondered.

"I'm afraid not. See, with dead tissue, all thats really needed to keep it alive is oxygenated blood. But with an entire person, you'd need some sort of... shock, to restart their brain, and get their heart beating again. Besides, even if I could bring them all back, they'd just die again from their wounds."

"That's too bad." SeeU said. "I guess I was hoping for some sort of giant undo feature to all this..." she began to cry. She hardly knew these people, but to have them all die, especially those kids... she couldn't help it.

"We can't help those we've already lost, Ms. Park. But what we can do is put all our effort into finding Ms. Akita and Ms. Megurine." Gakupo said, patting the woman on the shoulder.

"Dr. Kamui is right. And maybe once we find them, then we can get some clue as to what's happening around here." Miki added.

xoxoxoxoxo

GROUP 2: Haku, Meiko, Miku

LOCATION: Library

"I'm absolutely sure that there is some sort of passageway in here." Meiko said, pulling books off their shelves. "Kaito showed it to me once before..." her voice faltered. Her eyes well up wheneve she says his name. It just isn't fair.

"Mrs. Shion? Are you alright?" Miku asked, walking over to her side. Meiko nodded and kept moving. Miku turned her attention to Haku, sneaking up beside her.

"Oh!" Haku gasped, dropping the book in her hands. "Miss Hatsune, you startled me." Miku smiled innocently.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Yowane. I guess we're all a little jumpy."

"Thats true." Haku agreed. "I just want to figure this all out already."

"Tell me about it. This is getting to be too much."

"I just hope Neru's alright especially with-" she caught herself.

Miku cocked her head, and smiled again, shadows falling across her face. "With what, Ms. Yowane?"

"Oh, its nothing." Haku said, attempting to move away from the teen idol. But Miku grabbed her sleeve and turned her around.

"Haku... is there something you're not telling me?" She said in an accusing voice. Haku was surprised by the sudden change in personality, and the use of her first name.

"P...please stop staring at me l-like that..." Haku stuttered, backing away. She cursed under her breath. Every time she got nervous, she stuttered. It was very unbecoming of a professional detective like herself, and she hated it. Oh, how she hated it.

"What is the matter, Haku? Why are you stuttering?" Miku asked sweetly, advancing on Haku and grabbing a nearby desk lamp. "Are you afraid...?"

Three things happened at once. First, Haku hit a wall. Miku went to strike at her, and Meiko, having noticed all this, tackled the idol and caused her to hit the floor.

Miku scoffed as she got up, wiping a bit of blood from the corner of her mouth. Her voice took on a new tone. It was more mature, and sounded like it was soaked in honey, despite what came out of it next.

"You bitch!" She hollered. "How dare you think you can just attack me from behind, like a coward!"

"How dare you think you can attack a woman unprovoked!" Meiko retorted.

"She's hiding something!"

"And so are you." Haku said, standing up. "Thanks for letting me get a good look at your face, _Ms. Hatsune._Specifically your eyes."

"What the hell are you getting at?" Miku spat.

"You're wearing contacts. Blue tinted, to be exact. You're eyes aren't teal. In fact, they're gold. And your hair? A dye job. And a pretty lousy one at that. I can still see you're _black_ roots."

"So, you aren't Miku Hatsune!" Meiko realized.

"Damn straight, I'm not Miku Hatsune. I'd never want to be that moe-blob goody two shoes. Permanently, at least." 'Miku' added.

"So, then who are you?" Haku asked.

"I go by many names. You can call me Zatsune."

"Noisy Sound. Very clever, Ms. Zatsune." Haku said, smirking.

"I do try."

"So, care to explain why you are diguised as Miku Hatsune, and why you tried to kill Detective Yowane just now?" Meiko demanded.

"Like I said, she's hiding something. And I was disguised as that Hatsune bitch 'cause nobody suspects the teen pop idol."

"Suspects her of what, exactly?" Haku asked.

"Stealing that treasure. Not only am I master of disguise, I'm a pirate. A treasure hunter, if you will."

"So _you're _the one who killed my husband, weren't you?" Meiko screamed, rushing toward Zatsune, who jumped out of the way.

"Oh, puh-leeze. I needed that dipstick alive and kicking if I wanted that treasure! Why would I kill the only person who can take me to it personally?"

"And exactly how did you plan on doing this?"

"Easy. Turn on the womanly charms, of course." Zatsune said, undoing the top few snaps and loosening her tie, exposing her cleavage. An audible sound of disgust could be heard from Meiko. "Then I seduce that moron, have him dump the old lady, and get with me. Then, as soon as I get my hands on that fortune, leave him in the dust, and let goody-two-shoes Hatsune take the heat."

Meiko glared at the impostor. "You really are something else, you know that?"

"Damn straight." Zatsune said. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go wash this stupid dye out of my hair. Its driving me nuts." She went to leave, but was stopped by Haku.

"Oh no you don't. We stay together. The last thing I need are more dead people."

"Are you suggesting that I'm the murderer?"

"Are you confessing?"

"Whatever. I may be many things, but a murderer is _not _one of them. If anything I'd take another look at the good doctor. He's been acting really suspicious."

"How would you know?" Haku asked.

"Because. As soon as loincloth bit the dust, I set my sights on him. A doctor is the next best thing to a millionare, I suppose."

"You are a bitch. At least show _some _respect for my dead husband!" Meiko said angrily.

"Why? I didn't know him, and he's of no use to me if he's pushing up daisies." She shrugged and hummed a few bars of a Hatsune original, Farwell Ballad Saihate.

"Knock it off, both of you." Haku ordered. "We can deal with this after we find the missing guests, and the killer!"

"I'm not doing anything until you tell me what you were going to say before I attacked you." Zatsune said defiantly, crossing her arms.

"Very well. If you must know, I have my suspicions as well. But not of Dr. Kamui. I ran a background check on Ms. Megurine when she was a client of mine. Apparently, she is involved in witchcraft and the spiritual arts."

Zatsune let out a dry laugh." Crazy _and _a witch. Lovely combonation."

"You don't think Ms. Megurine is the murderer, do you?"

"I can't be certain. After what you said about Mr. Shion's rivalry with his siblings over the fortune, I'm worried that this might be one or more of them." Haku thought for a moment. "How many siblings does he have, anyway?" She asked.

Meiko thought for a while. "Its strange, but every one of his siblings is a fraternal twin. To my knowledge, there are... five sets of twins, and one set of quadruplets, so seven boys, and seven girls."

"Damn. His momma must've been a real-"

"Ms. Zatsune! Really!" Haku chided her. She turned to Meiko. "So, do you suspect any of them would to this?"

"Actually, the only ones I could think of are Akaito and Taito. Maybe Taiko, but I've never liked her."

"So, do all the boy names end in -ITO, and all the girls in -IKO?" Zatsune asked.

"To my knowledge, yes. But its a part of their ancestral heritage. Their generation was supposed to be special, so they were named after the first Shions. Ito and Iko Shion. But this isn't what I thought 'special' would mean. All those kids did was fight with eachother. Trying to sabatoge their lives. Even the individual twins would constantly fight with eachother. And now one of them could be a killer?"

"Can you give me the names of the siblings?"

"Yeah. They're is my husband, Kaito. He was the set of quadruplets. His twin sisters are Kaiko and Akaiko, and his brother is Akaito. There is also the oldest ones, Kikaito and Kikaiko, then from there its MoKaito, MoKaiko, Taito, Taiko, Zeito, Zeiko, Kiaito, Kiato, Nigaito, and Nigaiko."

"Do you think any of them could have done it?"

"Well, aside from Taiko, Taito, and Akaito, not really. Nigaito and Nigaiko are only twelve, and Mokaito doesn't live around here. Zeito and Zeiko have pretty much cut all ties with the family, so they're out, and Kaiko gets sick just watching medical dramas."

"So that leaves Kikaito, Kikaiko, MoKaiko, Akaiko, Kiato, and Kiaiko as 'maybes'."

"Well, no. Kiaito and Kiaiko are notorious klutzes. I don't think they could do it. Akaiko would only do it if Akaito forced her, and I don't have a clue as to where Kikaiko even is."

"Alright, now were down to five." Haku said, writing they names down in her notebook.

"That's still a lot, though. Isn't it?" Meiko said, looking worried.

"Out of thirteen? Not really." Zatsune said.

"We still have to add in everyone thats still alive, us included, and Luka."

"Why not your lakey? That Akita girl." Zatsune accused.

"Neru? No way. She was scared out of her wits when Rin threatened her, and nearly passed out alongside Meiko when me found Mr. Shion's corpse."

"So? What happened to 'everyone's a suspect'?" Zatsune retorted.

"Everyone _is _a suspect, but I highly doubt a fifteen year old girl killed four people, two of which were fully capable adults, and kidnapped a full grown woman."

"Ugh, whatever. Can we just get back to finding the nutcase and the twerp. This is cutting into my treasure hunting time."

"You still want to look for that, even after all this?" Meiko said. "If anything, the only thing that treasure would be good for is paying your bail. As soon as this is all over, I'm turning you in for impersonation and fraud!"

"Like hell you will. When this is through, I'm setting off with _my _treasure and buying me a huge mansion." She smiled. "Hey, maybe I'll buy this one, and let you stay as my live-in maid! How does that sound?"

"I'd rather eat dirt." Meiko spat.

"That can _easily_ be arranged, missy." Zatsune retorted.

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU!" Haku shouted. "If either of you start an argument again, then I'm taking the other one and leaving you here alone."

"Ugh, fine." Zatsune said.

"It won't be me that starts it." Meiko declared, cause Zatsune to glare daggers at her.

xoxoxoxoxo

SOME TIME LATER...

The remaining guests had reassembled in the garden, Zatsune having washed the dye out of her hair, removed the contacts, and changed into a different outfit, resembling a red version of Miku Hatsune's. She still had her cleavage exposed, and skirt was noticeably shorter.

"Hey, it's all I packed." Zatsune admitted, after questioning looks from both Haku and Meiko.

"So," Haku asked the other group, "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, there was some strange substance on the ground in the courtyard. It was quite pungent, enough to make our eyes water when we were near it. There was also a bit of blood nearby." Gakupo told her.

"The blood must have been Ms. Megurine's." Haku deduced. "Neru was in the manor when she vanished, and we didn't find anyone's... well... we didn't find anyone in the courtyard before."

"And the stuff on the tree?" SeeU asked.

"Detective Whiner said that the Megurine woman is a witch, or something. That was probably her's, too. Essesnce of frog, or something." Zatsune said.

"Excuse me?" Haku said.

"What?"

"You called me 'Detective Whiner', which was written on the door to my office earlier this week. I told nobody except Neru, and she wouldn't tell anyone. I find it rather suspicious that you called me 'whiner' as well.

"Um..." Zatsune blinked. "I may or may not have been the one who wrote it in red marker on your door."

"You were following me, too?" Haku said, shocked.

"No, I had a... friend... dig up some information on you, and I just sort of... entertained myself."

"You're freakin' crazy, y'know?" Meiko said.

"At least I'm not the one with a crapton of girl on girl hentai magazines stashed under the seat of her bus."

"Er, Detective... mind telling us who this woman is, and why she looks like Miku Hatsune?" Gakupo asked.

"I'm _not_ Miku Hatsune, dipwad. I'm _Zatsune_, treasure hunter, and master of disguise. I was pretending to be Miku Hatsune so I could get my hands on the Shion fortune thats hidden around here, but my plans hit a snag when ol' blue up and died, so now I'm stuck solving a murder mystery in a creepy house with a bunch of idiots who think they can find the treasure before me."

"I... see..." Gakupo said.

"Anyway, Yowane told the old lady and I that the Bubblegum thinks she's magic, and I put two and two together. Ya followin' me here?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm also thinkin' that she took that Akita chick, and is keepin' her hostage. Why, I haven't figured out yet, but it's probably for some crazy ritual, or somethin'."

"Well, if you're looking for a secret hidden place, it so happens I might know of one." Gakupo said proudly.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Miki shouted.

"Because, its a secret _laboratory_, and _I'm_ a scientist. So I didn't think a widower, a detective, an idol-impostor, a tourist, or an unpaid intern would have any use for it. Sue me."

"Can you take us there, Doctor Kamui?" Haku asked before _another _fight broke out.

"Yes, of course. Follow me."

* * *

><p>AN: It was Zatsune the whole time! What a ripoff! I can't even get the actual Miku Hatsune to appear in my story, _**AND I'M THE WRITER!**_

Also, If you're wondering about the last names, I just plucked 'Park' off of a list of common Korean surnames, 'Furukawa' is the last name of Miki's VA, and 'Masters' is an intentional mixup of 'Mas**a**da' (the last name of Lily's VA), and 'Mas**u**ta' (Master). They sound the same to me, because I'm American like that.

I'm sure _Masada_ means something totally different, if it means anything at all. I could have used 'Lily Masada', sure, but it didn't sound right to me, so...

Anyway, it would seem the guests are headed to a hidden laboratory! You know what that means, right?

Secret experiments gone horribly wrong that have mutated into bloodthirty creatures bent on exacting their revenge against their creators and eating unsuspecting houseguests!

Or not.

I really haven't decided yet. We'll see what happens. For all anyone knows, Gakupo lied to SeeU and Miki, and _actually _could bring (or might have already brought) Gumi, Rin, Len, Lily, and KAITO back from _beyond the grave! _DUN, DUN, **DUN!**

Stay tuned, 'cause the we're one step closer to finding out what the heck is going on around here!


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, here it is." Dr. Kamui said.

"Um, not to be a downer, but this is the library." Zatsune said. "We've aready looked here, and there was no hidden passage."

"Ah, but did you look everywhere?"

"Pretty sure. We pulled all the books off the shelf." She pointed to a corner of the room where a pile of books had accumulated.

"Who said is was a book that was the switch?" He walked over to the desk and flipped one of the pens resting in their holder in the opposite direction. The wall behind the desk slid aside, revealing a corridor.

"Huh. Didn't expect that." Zatsune said, clearly impressed.

"I knew that was there the whole time." Meiko grumbled, a bit angry that this stranger could find the hidden passages when she could not.

"So, this lab is just ahead, yes?" SeeU asked as they walked down the corridor, using their cell phones to illuminate the way. Even with all six of them, the resulting light wasn't much, so they all stayed close.

"It should be... uf!" Gakupo tripped and fell. "Something caught my foot!" He pulled at the object to reveal a small yellow device, the strap of which had been what tripped him up.

"Its a cellular phone." SeeU observed. "But who does it belong to?"

"Thats Neru's." Haku said, retreiving the device from Gakupo. "I'd recognize it anywhere."

Suddenly, it rang. She looked at the device in surprise.

***BLOCKED NUMBER***

Frowning, she answered it. If it was her parents or brother, she could always just lie.

"Hello?"

"Hello, detective. Would you be so kind as to put me on speaker?" The voice said. Haku did as she was told, fearing that this person might have the missing guests in their possesion.

"Please continue." She told it.

"Hello, guests." The voice said. "I suppose you're wondering where Ms. Megurine and Ms. Akita are."

"What did you do to them?" Zatsune demanded.

"Oh, nothing Ms. Zatsune. Nothing yet."

"What do you mean... yet?" Miki asked, clearly afraid.

"Tsk tsk, Ms. Furukawa. Your fear is showing. I mean that if you continue your little game, then you will have two less players."

"_Little game_?" Meiko snorted. "You think we're playing a game? Games don't involve the pointless deaths of five innocent people, two of which were still children!"

"Mrs. Shion, contain yourself." Miki said. "This person has killed five people and holds the lives of two more in their hands. We must watch ourselves."

"She's right, Mrs. Shion. I won't hesitate to let two more corpses join the rest."

"Not so fast." Haku said. "Prove to us that Luka and Neru are with you. Let us speak to them."

"Very well." There was the sound of a phone being put down, and something being dragged.

"H-haku?"

"Neru! You're alive" Haku said. "Is Ms. Megurine with you as well?"  
>"Yes, I'm here." Luka said. "Please... help us."<p>

"Don't worry you two, we're coming."

"I don't think so." The voice said. "If you continue to play hero, then I _will_ kill them." The two women screamed in the background.

"Don't touch them!" Meiko shouted. "We'll do whatever you want, just don't harm anyone else!"

"A wise choice. If you want your friends back, leave this corridor and go to the mausoleum where you laid Mr. Shion to rest. I shall leave Ms. Megurine there. If you want Ms. Akita, then you will follow my directions."

"No!" Luka shouted in the background. "Let Neru go, keep me! I'll be of more use!"

"Quiet you!" The person growled. "I'm the one in charge."

With that, they hung up. Everyone remained quiet, until SeeU broke the silence.

"So... what are we gonna do?" She asked.

"We don't have a choice, Ms. Park." Gakupo said. "If we want to see Ms. Megurine and Ms. Akita alive again, we must do as this person tells us."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Zatsune asked. "Lets go!" she ran back to the library, the others following.

She stopped when they entered the foyer, causing the others to nearly crash into her.

"Whats the matter?" Miki asked.

"The bodies. They're gone." she said, shocked. The others looked over her shoulder only to realize she was telling the truth. The four bodies were supposed to be laying in the center of the foyer with a sheet over them. But they were gone, sheets and all. Even the bloodstains were gone.

"This is freaky." Miki said, walking in a circle around the area where the bodies were supposed to be.

"Well, they couldn't have just got up and walked off... could they?" SeeU asked, shaking.

"Don't be stupid." Zatsune snapped. "They were clearly dead. The dead don't just get up and walk away."

"But who could've taken them?" Gakupo wondered. "There was no way they could have transported four dead bodies and cleaned up the mess in the time it took for us to walk from here to the library."

"Unless, of course, they aren't working alone..." Meiko said, wide-eyed.

"We don't have time to dwell on this." Haku said. "We still have two living people in trouble. I think that should be our top priority."

"Detective Yowane is right. You all need to stop arguing." The group turned around to see two young women standing in front of the door.

"Cheif officer Uta Utane." The first girl said, brushing her purple hair out of her eyes. "This is Officer Momone." She motioned to a woman next to her, who currently had her green eyes focused on her ledger.

"Defoko, Momo, good to see you both. I can assume the phone lines are back up?" Haku asked.  
>"The emergency lines, at least. I got a call from this house saying their was a murder? Which one of you phoned that in?"<p>

Everyone shook their head. It wasn't any of them.

"It could very well have been one of the others." SeeU said.

"Others?"

"Yes. There hasn't been one murder, but rather five. Along with two kidnappings. The problem is, the bodies of the victims have gone missing. We think the suspect, or suspects may have taken them."

"Yeah, glad the dead bodies are more important than us." Everyone turned around (again) to see Neru and Luka.

"Ms. Megurnine, Ms. Akita!" Miki said. "But how?"

"Turns out Luka here is a pretty good fighter. She was able to save me and beat the living daylights out of the jerk who kidnapped us." Neru explained.

"Speaking of, who did kidnap you?"

"It was qejmgjoadinkaddnkaiiisniwg

* * *

><p>"Haku, dinner!" Dell called, coming up the stairs. "What are you doing?"<p>

Haku was laying on her back. Her cat, Yowaneko, was sitting on her face.

"mmphmmm"

"I can't hear you with the cat on your face."

Haku removed Yowaneko, who let out a 'meow' of protest, and sat up. "I'm trying to finish this story, but I have writer's block!" she cried, smacking her keyboard.

"Story?" Dell asked.

"Yeah, based on my song 'The Meloncholy of Detective Haku Yowane'."

"The one you recorded with that 'Owata' dude, right?"

Haku nodded. "Thats the one. But... I don't know how to end it. I don't know who the villian is!"

"Well, come take a break. That always helps me when I'm stuck."

Haku laughed. "You take breaks?"

"Just come on, your dinner is getting cold." He grumbled and stomped downstairs. Thats what he gets for being nice.

Haku closed her laptop and left, Yowaneko burying herself back under the covers of Haku's bed.

"Now, Yowaneko. Don't mess up my story while I'm gone, okay?"

"Meow."

* * *

><p>AN: A story within a story? I'm so original! (NotReallyButOkay)

So, who could it be? Who committed these crimes? And what did they do with the bodies?

Leave your answer in a review, and if enough people say the same thing, maybe Haku will agree with you!

Was it one of the guests? Maybe one of the victims wasn't really dead, and they did it! Or maybe it was someone totally new!

But only you know the answer...


	7. Chapter 7

"What was all that banging?" Tekuno asked, pausing his game long enough to look up and see the siblings enter.

"Haku's got writer's block." Dell said, sitting. "Will you put that stupid thing away and eat!"

"Maybe I'm not hungry" The samurai mumbled. Dell went to say something, but was stopped by KIAIKO.

"Don't start!" She said sternly. "The last thing we need is a fight to break out between you two children."

"KIAIKO, I'm physically two years older than you." Dell pointed out.

"Well, you certainly aren't acting that way. Unless CAFFEIN designed you to be a spoiled brat, grow up and act your 'physical' age." Ana snapped.

Dell sighed. "Fine." He new better than to get on the bad side of these two. KIAIKO by herself is bad enough when she's mad, but Ana is even worse.

"Good." Ana nodded and turned to Haku. "Now, dear, what's this about writer's block?"

"Well..." Haku mumbled. She didn't want her housemates to find out about this, but thanks to Dell, the proverbial Cat is out of its bag. "I was writing a story based on one of my songs."

"Which one?" Tekuno asked, his interest piqued.

"The, um, Meloncholy of Detective Haku Yowane. Its one of Mr. Owata's works."

"Owata, huh? I always liked his songs. 'Specially that one... hows it go? _Hatarake NEET, NEET..."_ He hummed it a bit, trying to find the right key.

"Oh, yeah. Just work, NEET. Thats his newest one." Ana joined in, the two harmonizing really well.

"You guys are pretty good together." KIAITO said, smiling.

Ana blushed. "Y-yeah, I suppose we are. B-but its only 'cause Luka and Gakupo harmonize, too..."

Deruko shook her head. "No, no. Don't give those goofballs all the credit. You guys are the ones singing, not them. Voice Samples have nothing to do with it."

"A-anyway, this isn't about us, its about Haku." Ana said, attempting to change the subject. "So, whats the matter?"

"Well, I seem to have hit a wall. I, um... I'm not sure who the villian is."

"Well, who was the villian in the song?" KIAITO asked.

"See, thats just it." Haku said, fidgeting. "The end of the song was left open for the fans to try to solve, but... I wanted to give a definate end to my story, so..."

"DO you have any ideas?" Tekuno asked, earning a smack from Deruko.

"Of course she doesn't, dipwad!" She said. "If she did, she wouldn't have writer's block!"

"Well, um... actually... I was thinking about using a Vocaloid, or maybe a f-fanloid... Since all the other characters are people we know..."

"Oh, like who?" Deruko asked.

"Well, there's me, obviously... and um, Neru... the Kagamine twins, uh, MEIKO, KAITO, Luka, Zatsune, Lily, Miki, Gumi, that new girl, SeeU, and the UTAUloids, Defoko, Momo, Ted and Teto... Um, I also mentioned Dell, Deruko, Hakuo, and a few of KAITO's siblings..."

"How many is a few?" KIAIKO asked.

"Well, I included you and KIAITO, if that's what you wanted to know... then, KAIKO, AKAIKO, AKAITO, MoKAITO, MoKAIKO, KIKAITO, KIKAIKO, NIGAITO, NIGAIKO, TAITO, TAIKO, ZEITO, and ZEIKO... but... those are the only ones I can remember offhand because they come around so often... well, except for ZEITO and ZEIKO, but... the were at one of our concerts once... I think... I'm sorry if I forgot anyone..."

KIAITO laughed. "Its alright, Haku. We don't expect you guys to remember everyone in our family... that's why you have us."

"Huh, I'm surprised you didn't include Ms. Popularity." Deruko scoffed.

"You mean Miku? Um, well, she was mentioned, and I had Zatsune disguised as her until this past chapter..."

"Figures. That girl has to be everywhere, huh?"

"Deruko, get over it." Dell snapped. "Frankly, you should be glad you don't have her popularity. Crazy fans, constantly having to do recordings, not to mention that thing she had to do in the US. And what free time the girl does have is spent practicing or keeping those devil twins in check."

"Rin and Len really aren't that bad, Dell... I don't know why you hate them so much..." KIAIKO said gently.

"Oh, he just hasn't forgiven them for destroying Haku's scooter." Deruko said.

"I thought that's why he stole the RoadRoller and drove it into that lake." Ana said.

"Taking my PDA with it, might I add." Tekuno mumbled.

"I told you guys, I had nothing to do with any of those things. That's not to say I didn't enjoy it..." Dell defended.

"Whatever, where getting off topic here. Haku, please continue." Ana finally said.

"Well, thats really it. I'm just stuck on the identity of the villian."

"Why not that Ange Wayne woman? She's certaily freaky enough."

"Don't say her name! That's what summons her!" KIAIKO cried.

"Oh, stop. That's just a silly rumor someone started." Tekono said.

"Oh, really? Dare you to turn around." Everyone did, and sure enough, there she was. Souless blue eyes and all.

Staring.

Just. Staring.

AT THEM.

"Gah!" Ana screamed and pulled the curtains across the kitchen window.

...

"I can still feel those eyes staring at me." She sighed.

"Oh _I'll _take care of her." Deruko said, grabbing a broom and walking outside. The sounds of wood on metal could be heard, along with the occaisonal 'Shoo!', 'Scat!', and various obcenities from Deruko.

"...Your sister is a nutcase, y'know that?" Tekuno finally said.

"Don't remind me." Dell huffed. A satisfied Deruko came in sometime later and threw something in the trash.

"We need a new broom." She said simply, sitting down. Nobody questioned it.

"Now that's settled, any suggestions that _won't _summon any crazies?" Ana said, with a glare at Tekuno.

"Uh, what about the H-Types?" KIAITO asked. "They always seemed rather... villanus...?"

"What about the Shadowloids?" Deruko suggested.

"The what?" Dell asked.

"Y'know, Zatsune, ZEIKO, ZEITO, and Kagene Rui and Rei..."

"I didn't know they were their own subtype."

"Well, that's just what I call them..."

"Um, okay, so what about them?"

"Well, I've already used them all... except for the Kagene twins. Er, are they twins?"

"I... think so. I can never tell with Kagamine-subtypes." Ana said, earning glares from Dell and Deruko. "Well, uh, _almost_ all of them..."

The rest of the dinner coversation went off on its own tangent from there, eventually ending with KIAIKO accedentally pulling the tablecloth off of the table after tripping, and while KIAITO banaged her up, the remaining VOYAKILOIDS cleaned up the kitchen, which was a challenge without a broom.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Haku locked the door behind her and flopped on her bed, startling Yowaneko.

"Sorry, Kitty." She said, rolling over and looking at her laptop, which hummed quietly.

Yowaneko decided to sit on Haku's hair and knead her it.

"Yowaneko! That -ah- hurts..." Haku said, attempting to untangle the white cat from her hair. After a few attempts, she finally suceeded and sat the cat on her lap.

"Yowaneko, you are such a naughty cat. What am I going to do with you?"

"Meow."

"I don't know either. Say, I don't suppose _you _have any ideas for my story?" She asked, scratching the cat under her chin.

"Mow-row." She jumped down and made her way over to Haku's desk, jumping up on her sketchpad and pawing at it, finally settling on a page.

"Yowaneko, what are you doing? That's not a place for kitties. If you want me to draw you, you'll have to wait."

"Mow-row." She rubbed her face on the page, smearing it a little in the process.

"Yowaneko! Bad kitty." She scolded the cat, who jumped off the desk and went back over to the bed. Haku examined the picture the cat was rubbing against. It was a picture of Rin and Len in front of their house. Yowaneko had smeared the house part, thankfully.

Haku flipped the page back to the one it was on, a concpt art of her and her friends in 'MDHY' costumes. Haku had to make some up, because in the PV everyone was drawn in their Vocaloid Uniforms. But she didn't mind. She loved to draw and write. It was something she was good at.

Besides drinking, of course.

But that was more of a hobby.

She thought about it, and maybe Yowaneko was on to something.

"Yowaneko, are you telling me I should do something with Rin and Len in my story?"

"Ma-row-row."

"Okay, brilliant kitty. Who should I add?"

She pulled up a few pictures from the Vocamainframe. Usually it was reserved for access via wirless CPU, but with her password, she can use it on any terminal. After a few serches, she found the 'Kagamine Subtypes' and their ID files.

"Is it Sen and Retsu Kazamine?" She asked the cat, showing her the Whirlwind twins.  
>Yowaneko just stared at Haku.<p>

"So that's a no." She decided, scrolling to the next set.  
>"Rinto and Lenka? Should they be the villians?" She brought up a picture of the genderbends.<p>

Yowaneko yawned.

"Okay, they're out. What about Lin and Ren Haine, the Monochrome twins?"

Still nothing.

Haku went through this a few more times, with the Meganes, Honnes, and even Larval Rin and Len, until finally...

"Okay, Yowaneko, what about these two? Rui and Rei Kagene?"

"Meow-row"

"Okay, so you think it should be these two?"

"Meow."

"Alrighty then. I guess I can't argue with my favorite kitty." She said, scratching the cat behind her ear. Her work complete, Yowaneko happily buried herself under the bedsheets and fell asleep. Haku turned to her computer with renewed gusto.

"Alright, Mr. Computer. lets do this." She said, before realizing what she was doing. "I've got to stop talking to things. It makes me sound crazy."

"Meow."

"I'm _not_ crazy, Yowaneko. Go back to sleep."

"Mrrmrr."

* * *

><p><strong><em>And back in the story...<em>**

"It was a pair of twins. I don't know who they were." Neru said.

"Can you describe them?" Momo asked, quitely appoaching the pair with her notebook.

"Well, they had dark hair. Black, I think. Yellow eyes. The boy had short length hair, and the girl had hair above her shoulder. She was wearing a white headband. They looked about my age, uh, fiteen-sixteen, that is.

"So they were rather young?" Momo asked.

"But exceptionally strong. The boy was able to take me on, even after a face full of my blinding powder." Luka said.

"Did this happen in the Courtyard?" SeeU asked, stepping forward.

"Why, yes. It did. How did you know?"

"We found some of the residue on a tree near the south enterance. We didn't know what it was, but it made our eyes water."

"You didn't spend too much time near it did you?"

"No, why? Is it dangerous?"

"No, no. But prolonged exposure will make your eyes itch for some time. I expect the boy that attacked me is in desperate need of eyedrops."

"We also found some blood. Is that also yours?" Haku asked.

"Possibly. That kid hit me over the head with a rather large branch. I wouldn't be surprised if it broke skin."

"Here, let me see." Gakupo said, approaching the witch. "I may only be a biologist, but I do have experiance sanitizing flesh." He combed through her hair until he found the spot.

"Ack... watch what you're doing. That stings..." she grumbled.

"Here, lets go into the kitchen everyone. I can clean Ms. Megurine up, and we can get things sorted out."

* * *

><p>AN - The baddies are Rui and Rei Kagene, the shadow derivitives of Rin and Len. But how did they do it? Thats going to be explained soon enough! Thanks to my first reviewer on this story, AwesomeSaucelv8, for the suggestion. (No, seriously. You rock so much.)

And remember: _Don't say **her** name aloud, for that is how she finds you!_

(Okay, in all seriousness, I love Ange Wayne. She's a riot. No offence to the creators or fans of her, I just see Ange as sort of a Phantom/Specter/Thing that occasionally stalks Miku, but if you say her name aloud, she appears outside your window and stares at you for no reason other than to make you uncomfortable.)


End file.
